Et si ?
by Howieboo
Summary: Quand Jake revient à Tree Hill, Brooke est seule et esseulée après avoir laissé Lucas à Peyton. Et si Jake et Brooke étaient devenus amis et s'étaient reconstruis ensemble ?


_~ L'action se déroule durant la saison 4. Brooke a quitté Lucas et ne connait pas encore Chase, Haley est enceinte et est toujours mariée à Nathan, et Peyton & Lucas sont ensemble. Peyton & Brooke sont fâchées, puisque la saison 3 reste la même. Brooke habite chez Rachel, et elles sont amies. Les histoires de Nathan avec les dettes ne seront pas évoqués, ni même le retour de Derek, le faux-frère de Peyton puis le vrai frère de Peyton. Je dirais donc que c'est vers l'épisode 10/11 sans les épisodes cités avant. C'est donc un peu la suite de ma saison 4 ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, pour peut-être une possible suite ;)_

* * *

Brooke n'était pas très motivée pour sortir faire la fête ce soir, suite à la victoire des Ravens. Haley la regarda de ses petits yeux d'agneaux qui brillaient, mais elle ne craqua pas.

"Haley, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis exténuée. Allez-y sans moi, je t'assure, c'est mieux comme ça. Amusez-vous bien …" lança Brooke en se dirigeant vers sa voiture et en saluant Haley d'un geste de la main.

En réalité, elle avait menti. Comme pas mal de fois ces temps-ci. Cela devenait récurrent, il fallait qu'elle arrête. Le fait est que Brooke ne voulait pas être la petite fille à plaindre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être vulnérable face à ses amis, cela n'allait pas commencer à présent. Brooke entra dans sa voiture, et lâcha tout : ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes tandis que sa respiration devint saccadée tant ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité. Elle souffrait. Elle n'avait plus de petit-ami, plus de meilleure amie. Oui, elle avait encore Haley, Micro, Rachel et elle remerciait le ciel pour ça, mais elle se sentait vraiment seule. Brooke n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais le fait est que ça devenait vraiment de plus en plus difficile d'aller en cours en affichant un air réjoui alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, elle avait mal. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa vitre. Brooke sursauta : un grand brun la regardait tristement. Brooke se mit à se frotter les yeux, de peur de rêver. Non, Jake était bien devant elle. Que faisait-il là ? Et oh mon dieu, il l'avait vu pleurer ! Brooke sortit rapidement de la voiture, tout en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes rapidement.

"Jake ! Quelle bonne surprise !" s'exclama Brooke en étreignant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, ce qui remontait tout de même à assez loin. L'époque où lui et Peyton s'aimaient comme jamais. Penser à Peyton donna à Brooke une boule à la gorge, alors elle arrêta net et décida plutôt de questionner Jake sur sa présence à Tree Hill.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais à Tree Hill ?" demanda Brooke, reprenant doucement ses esprits.

"C'est une longue histoire … Ca te dit d'aller boire un café ? Tu pourras aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu pleurais …" proposa Jake, en souriant.

"OK, ça me va ! Par contre, où tu veux, mais pas au Karen's Café."

"Pas de soucis."

"Donc en faite, Nikki s'est vraiment assagie. J'ai vu sa transformation, vraiment, et je dois dire que j'étais vraiment étonnée. Elle prenait vraiment du plaisir à s'occuper de Jenny, et puis elle avait arrêtée de sortir, de boire, de faire toutes ses conneries de jeunes … Alors elle a eu la garde totale de la petite. Bon, je peux aller la voir tous les week-end, et je pouvais même l'avoir une semaine sur deux, mais un appel de Whitey m'a fait changé d'avis", expliqua Jake en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

"Whitey ?"

"Oui, il avait appris pour Jenny & Nikki, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment. Il m'a donc appelé pour me conseiller de reprendre le lycée. Maintenant que Jenny était entre de bonnes mains, il estimait que j'avais le droit de terminer enfin le lycée. Il avait reçu le feu vert par le proviseur. Alors me voilà !"

"C'est bien, tu as fais le bon choix. Le lycée, c'est important. Et même si je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, Jenny est en sécurité avec Nikki, à présent", commenta Brooke en rigolant.

J'avoue que moi-même je n'y ai pas cru quand j'ai vu Nikki se transformer en vraie mère poule. Mais c'est bien vrai ! Et puis, je ferais des allers-retours le week-end pour voir Jenny, et dès que j'ai fini le lycée, je pense que je demanderais la garde alternée. Mais pour l'instant, la meilleure des solutions est de terminer le lycée", renchérit Jake, en vidant sa bière. Sinon, quoi de neuf à Tree Hill ?

"Hé bien, Haley est enceinte ! Et oui, on va avoir droit à un nouveau Scott !"

"C'est super ! Ils feront de formidables parents ! Et sinon, toi, tu es toujours avec Lucas ? Peyton m'en avait informée quand elle est venue me voir, avant le mariage de Nathan & Haley. D'ailleurs, que devient-elle ?"

"Lucas et Peyton sont ensemble. J'ai rompu avec Lucas car j'ai entre autre appris qu'ils s'étaient embrassés durant la fusillade", répondit Brooke, n'aimant pas ressasser tous ses évènements en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'informer Jake alors qu'il était peut-être toujours amoureux de Peyton.

Brooke avait toujours trouvé que Jake était le garçon parfait pour Peyton, mais il s'était révélait qu'en réalité, Brooke essayait juste d'y croire, ne voulant pas admettre la réalité : c'était Lucas, le garçon parfait pour Peyton. Elle avait beau tourner en rond dans sa tête cette situation, l'issue était la même : ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Brooke avait tellement mal de penser ça, car dieu savait à quel point elle aimait Lucas de tout son être mais elle refusait d'être la personne qui empêchait deux âmes sœurs d'être ensemble. Rompre avec Lucas avait été la chose la plus difficile qui lui était donnait de faire mais elle ne regrettait pas : elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

"Oh. Je suis désolé, Brooke. Vous êtes toujours amis ?" demanda Jake, après un court instant de silence.

"Je ne sais pas trop … J'ai l'impression que je ne dois plus être amis avec eux pendant un certain temps, histoire que toute cette histoire se calme un peu, qu'ils fassent leurs vies sans se soucier de moi puis quand ils seront bien, je pourrais à nouveau venir dans leurs vies sans faire de secousses"", répondit la jolie brune, mal à l'aise de parler de ce sujet-là, ce sujet qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis des semaines.

Jake hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il ne semblait pas être contrarié (Brooke se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit toujours amoureux de Peyton) ni déçu, à vrai dire il semblait serein.

"Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est d'être la personne entre Lucas & Peyton. Enfin, tu vois, j'étais heureux avec Peyton, nous étions vraiment amoureux, mais dès que je suis parti chercher Jenny, j'ai su que jamais Peyton et moi serions à nouveau heureux et amoureux comme nous l'avions été. Quand elle est revenu pendant quelques jours, quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous. Et quand elle a dit le prénom de Lucas dans son sommeil, j'ai su que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu sais, parfois il est bon de se rappeler les bonnes choses, et uniquement ça."

"Quand je repense aux bonnes choses, j'ai mal quand même. Mais c'est derrière moi, maintenant. J'ai vécu des bons moments, mais il faut parfois tirer un trait. Je suis convaincu que je finirais par trouver l'amour, le bon, du moins je l'espère …" commenta Brooke en souriant.

Jake sourit à son tour. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, et soudain, tous deux se demandèrent bien pourquoi : eux-deux, amis, ça leur parut comme une évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas su voir avant.

Brooke arriva au lycée, accompagnée de Rachel. Cette dernière jeta des regards aguicheurs à quelques garçons sur son passage, ce qui fit sourire Brooke. Il fut un temps où elle était comme ça. Près de l'entrée du lycée, Brooke vit Lucas & Peyton s'embrassaient amoureusement. Son cœur se serra, sans qu'elle ne l'ait voulue. Elle se retourna pour chercher du soutien, mais Rachel n'était déjà plus là. La belle brune poussa un long soupir et tenta de se reprendre : elle devait être forte. Soudain, quelqu'un la poussa légèrement et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Jake ! Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur soirée, l'autre soir mais elle était plus que ravie de le revoir.

"Oh, tu m'as fait peur !" s'exclama Brooke, en étreignant son ami.

"Pardon, ce n'était pas voulu", s'excusa rapidement le beau brun.

"C'est rien. Alors prêt pour ton premier jour de lycée ?"

"A fond ! Crois-moi ou pas, ça m'avait vraiment manqué …" répondit Jake en souriant.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en plaisant jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée lorsqu'une voix bien connue des deux personnes cria le nom de Jake. Brooke et ce dernier se retournèrent en même temps et virent Peyton, Lucas, Haley et Nathan arriver à leurs hauteurs.

"Jake ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" s'exclamèrent les 4 amis en même temps.

Peyton jeta un regard inquiet à Brooke, et la jolie brune ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de la déception dans ses yeux : sa meilleure amie ne l'avait même pas prévenu du retour de Jake. Mais à présent, elles n'étaient plus meilleures amies. Brooke défia Peyton du regard puis se retourna vers Jake, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis rentré ! C'est vraiment une longue histoire, mais j'ai décidé de reprendre le lycée. Jenny est avec Nikki, en sécurité. Si vous souhaitez des détails, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Brooke", répondit Jake en donnant un petit coup de coude à Brooke en souriant.

Il avait donné une occasion aux autres – surtout Peyton et Lucas, à vrai dire – d'adresser la parole à Brooke. Cette dernière était touchée, mais un peu gênée : elle ne voulait pas à avoir à leur parler, c'était encore trop frais, même si c'était elle qui les avaient poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle se sentit aussitôt ridicule. C'étaient ses amis, elle n'avait pas à réagir comme ça.

"Tu nous expliqueras ça bien en détail un autre jour, maintenant que tu es là, on a tout le temps ! En tout cas, c'est bon de te revoir vieux," lança Nathan en serrant la main de son pote, Lucas le suivant à son tour.

Peyton n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, et se contenta de tirer sur une de ses mèches rebelles en guise de passe-temps. Lucas lui jeta un coup d'œil et Brooke vit bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rassuré quand à l'arrivée de Jake. « Bien fait ! » pensa Brooke, avant d'avoir honte de penser ça. Lucas n'avait rien fait de mal, à part aimer une autre fille qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui souhaiter du malheur, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Tout comme Peyton. Même si elles n'étaient plus amies, Brooke lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde car elle le méritait, après avoir traversé ce qu'elle avait traversé. La cloche sonna, mettant fin à la conversation des amis. Haley proposa à Jake de lui montrer sa salle de cours et de l'emmener chez le principal, mais Jake avoua qu'il irait bien avec Brooke. Cette dernière fut surprise, mais accepta avec plaisir. Passer du temps avec Jake lui ferait du bien, il était un des seuls à être là pour elle. Peyton ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et partit au bras de Lucas. Nathan et Haley dirent au revoir aux deux jeunes gens puis se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe, main dans la main. Brooke sourit à la vue de ces deux amis, unis et amoureux. Ils étaient la perfection, ils étaient la représentation même de l'amour.

"Leur enfant va être magnifique", commenta Jake en regardant les futurs parents entrer dans le lycée.

"Oui, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus. Bon, on va en cours ? J'ai cru comprendre que je devais te montrer le chemin !" rappela Brooke à Jake, en le taquinant un peu.

"C'était juste pour ne pas te laisser seule, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !" répliqua le beau brun en plaisantant.

"C'est ça, oui ! Dis plutôt que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi …"

Ils rirent ensemble puis entrèrent dans le lycée, bras dessus bras dessous. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches auparavant, pourtant plus les minutes passaient, plus ils corrigeaient cela.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine banale où Jake et Brooke avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment devenus amis : Brooke avait confié à Jake tout le mal que lui avait fait Lucas et Peyton, un soir et il l'avait consolé. En un sens, il la comprenait. Et Jake était le genre de garçon à vouloir protéger quiconque était malheureux : alors il protégeait Brooke du mieux qu'il pouvait en étant là pour elle, simplement. Peyton évitait avec brio Brooke, et donc Jake puisqu'ils trainaient tout le temps ensemble. Jake avait réintégré l'équipe, et ce soir, les Ravens jouaient. Toute l'équipe des pom-pom girls étaient là pour soutenir l'équipe. Haley et Brooke plaisantaient à propos du short moulant de Jake quand Peyton arriva près d'elle. Haley s'éclipsa en moins de deux minutes, ne voulant pas être témoin d'une nouvelle bataille.

"Salut", dit simplement Peyton.

"Hum, salut. Ecoutes, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi ce soir alors si on pouvait éviter de …" commença Brooke.

"Non, non, je ne suis pas là pour qu'on s'engueule. J'en ai assez aussi. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien … Tu as l'air heureuse, en ce moment," la coupa Peyton pour éclaircir rapidement les choses.

"Oui, ça va. Tu veux qu'on parle de Jake, c'est ça ? Peyton, je te connais par cœur et je sais que tu ne vas jamais droit au but quand le sujet te gêne. Parlons-en, alors", proposa Brooke en soupirant.

"Hé bien, oui. En faite, je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre de vous voir si proches. Vous n'avez jamais été amis, enfin si, mais jamais autant, tu vois. Dès que je te vois, il est là, vous êtes collés ensemble tout le temps. Et je ne sais pas … mon cœur se serre dès que je vous vois ensemble", avoua Peyton, déterminée à ne fixer que le sol.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Peyton. Pas après m'avoir avoué que tu aimais Lucas, pas après l'avoir embrassé alors qu'il était avec moi, pas après que je te l'ai laissé, Peyton. Tu n'as pas le droit aujourd'hui de me dire que le fait que Jake et moi sommes amis, et uniquement ça, te dérange. Merde, ça te gêne autant que ça que je sois heureuse ? Tu as toujours besoin de me gâcher la vie ?"

Brooke était plus en colère que jamais. Peyton avait vraiment un sacré culot. N'attendant même pas une réponse de la belle blonde, Brooke partit en direction de la sortie. Elle n'en pouvait plus … Peyton était tellement égoïste. A chaque fois, elle pensait qu'en faisant preuve de franchise envers Brooke, cela réglerait les choses, mais pas du tout. Brooke avait toujours encore plus mal. Une fois dehors, Brooke s'adossa au mur et respira. Et puis, elle se dit qu'elle se foutait de ce que pensait Peyton. Le truc, c'était qu'à chaque fois, elle prenait ça trop à cœur. Il fallait qu'elle vive sa vie, même si ça ne plaisait pas à Peyton. C'était tout de même la fille qui lui avait volé son petit-ami à deux reprises, âmes sœurs ou pas. Brooke rentra dans le gymnase, le sourire aux lèvres. Le match allait bientôt commencer. Elle se dirigea en courant vers Jake qui enfilait son maillot, dévoilant ainsi son torse bombé.

"Bonne chance", lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Jake se retourna et décocha un grand sourire à la belle brune, qui était déjà partie en courant rejoindre ses amies pom-pom girls. Le match allait bientôt commencer.

Brooke écrivait sur son cahier lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle stoppa son activité et courut ouvrir. Lucas était devant elle, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

"Lucas ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" s'exclama Brooke, un peu surprise.

"Désolé de débarquer comme ça … Je peux entrer ?" demanda t-il, un peu gêné.

Brooke accepta et laissa entrer Lucas qui se dirigea vers le salon où il s'installa de suite. Brooke le suivit et s'installa en face de lui. Il semblait très fatigué, mais gardait toujours cet sorte de rayonnement qui émanait de lui, de tel sorte qu'il pouvait paraître le plus heureux dans n'importe quelle situation.

"Tout d'abord, si tu ne veux pas me parler, je le comprendrais très bien. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'est tout à fait normal … Mais saches que je souhaite de tout mon cœur que l'on reste amis, car tu comptes énormément pour moi. Tu m'as marqué à tout jamais, et je ne souhaite pas te perdre", débuta Lucas.

Brooke fut touchée par les paroles de Lucas. Il avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas en lui vouloir.

"C'est réciproque, Lucas. Allez, dis-moi ce qui t'amènes …"

"En faite, c'est Peyton."

Le visage de Brooke s'assombrit tout d'un coup, mais elle ne fut pas surprise. Pour quelle autre raison Lucas serait-il venu ?

"Ces dernières semaines, elle s'est renfermée. Elle ne me parle plus, et on s'est éloignés. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est comme ça depuis le retour de Jake. Et je sais que lui et toi êtes plutôt proches alors si tu sais quelque chose à propos d'eux deux …" dit Lucas, mal à l'aise.

"Je … je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Peyton et moi, tu sais, nous ne sommes plus amies mais je ne peux pas la trahir."

"Brooke, tu dois me le dire. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir", la supplia Lucas.

Peyton avait toujours fait passé Lucas avant leur amitié. Aujourd'hui encore, Brooke se rendit compte qu'elle faisait passer Peyton avant Lucas. Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à le faire ? Peyton l'avait trahie deux fois, elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui balancer qu'elle avait mal de la voir avec Jake.

"Durant le match de basket, Peyton est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'une part d'elle-même souffrait quand elle nous voyait, Jake et moi. Je n'en sais pas plus. Et j'en ai assez d'être mêlée aux problèmes de cœur de Peyton. Si elle veut Jake, qu'elle l'ait une bonne fois, tout comme elle t'a eu toi" commença Brooke en voyant la mine blanche de Lucas. "Je suis désolée, Luke", rajouta elle.

"Ce … ce n'est rien. Merci, en tout cas Brooke."

Il se leva, à l'unisson avec Brooke et ils s'enlacèrent, comme de simples amis. Brooke tourna la tête et soudain, vit Jake adossé à la porte. Brooke se retira de suite de Lucas et rougit, sans le vouloir.

"Jake ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?"

"Oh, heu excusez-moi. Je devrais y aller …" dit Jake, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"Non, attends !" lança Lucas.

Jake se stoppa net et se retourna, gêné. Brooke sut qu'il avait tout entendu à propos de Peyton.

"Ecoutes, Lucas, il n'y a rien entre Peyton et moi. Elle est follement amoureuse de toi, n'en doutes pas. Vas la retrouver, elle a besoin de toi", répliqua de suite Jake.

Lucas ne se fit pas prier et partit presque dans les dix secondes suivantes. Ils ne restaient plus que Jake et Brooke, face à face.

"Je devrais y aller …"

"Non, attends ! Enfin, tu peux rester, Jake, si tu veux", proposa Brooke, tout sourire.

"Non, je ne préfère pas. Après tout, je suis tellement insignifiant pour toi que tu pourrais me donner à Peyton sans problème alors …" répliqua Jake, en claquant la porte avant de partir.

Brooke voulut le rattraper, tout lui expliquer mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle se laissa juste tomber sur le canapé, sentant son cœur se serrer comme jamais.

Cela faisait trois jours que Brooke n'avait pas vu Jake et elle commençait à ressentir tous les symptômes du manque. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de traîner comme ils l'avaient fait ces dernières semaines et d'être avec lui plus que tout. Elle ressassait dans sa tête sans cesse leur dernière conversation et ça la rendait malade que Jake puisse penser qu'elle se fichait totalement de lui, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue piétonne de Tree Hill, plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit Jake arriver droit devant elle. Quand il la vit, il baissa aussitôt les yeux au sol ce qui fit serrer le coeur de Brooke.

"Jake, attends, s'il te plaît" fit Brooke quand Jake passa à côté d'elle sans la regarder.

Jake fit volte-face et la regarda avec son air le plus triste.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"A propos de l'autre soir, je voulais te dire que je regrette. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, vraiment beaucoup et je ne voudrais en aucun cas te laisser à Peyton mais... J'étais folle de Lucas. J'aurais tout fait pour lui, et pourtant, j'ai quand même trouvé la force de le laisser à Peyton. Car Peyton comptait plus que Lucas pour moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, et même si nous sommes en froid en ce moment, elle restera la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Ce que nous avons vécus elle et moi, avant toutes ces histoires de garçons, ce n'est comparable à rien d'autre. Mais tu comptes énormément pour moi, Jake, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te laisser partir." confia Brooke en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle avouait enfin tout ce qu'elle pensait depuis des mois. Peyton lui manquait tellement... C'était comme une soeur pour elle, c'était sa seule famille. Et laisser Lucas lui avait fait terriblement du mal, mais pas autant que de perdre sa meilleure amie. Jake parut sincèrement désolé, et se rapprocha de Brooke.

"J'ai une confidence à te faire", avoua cependant Brooke. "Je t'aime" souffla t-elle.

Jake sourit, d'un sourire qui laissait exposer sa joie et son bonheur actuel.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

Et enfin, ils s'embrassèrent. D'un baiser plein de passion, de tendresse et d'amour. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était simple et doux. Ils se retirèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, mais sans se lâcher.

"J'ai juste quelqu'un à appeler avant de continuer à embrasser mon petit-ami."

Jake sourit, et laissa Brooke chercher son téléphone dans son sac. Elle composa le numéro de Peyton.

* * *

L'amour était une chose dont n'avait jamais vraiment cru Brooke. Si, en réalité, elle y avait cru mais des évènements s'étaient sans cesse dressés face à ses croyances, alors elle avait fini par ne plus y croire. Et puis il était arrivé. Cet homme qui l'avait épaulé, qui l'avait aidé dans chaque moment difficile de sa vie. Les mains moites, elle marcha la tête haute vers l'autel, face à son futur mari qui abordait un large sourire. Brooke était splendide, elle était sans aucun doute une des plus belles mariés jamais vues à Tree Hill. Peyton et Haley étaient postés en face de Micro et de Lucas, tandis que Nathan et Jamie leurs faisaient des signes des sièges. Brooke arriva enfin à l'autel, donna son bouquet à Peyton puis se tourna vers Jake, l'amour de sa vie. Ils en avaient traversé des épreuves ensemble, depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leurs amours un soir de mars. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Jake avait fait sa demande en mariage durant leurs vacances en France, cet été. Toutes les personnes chères à leurs cœurs étaient présentes, même Jenny et Nikki. Le prêtre commença son discours, mais tint d'abord à entendre le discours des mariés. Jake commença :

"J'avais toujours considéré Brooke Davis comme une fille marrante, séductrice et sympathique. En réalité, Brooke Davis est beaucoup plus que ça. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, je suis un homme comblé. Elle m'apporte tout ce que j'ai besoin, sait ce que je désire et me comble de bonheur chaque jour un peu plus. Brooke n'est pas seulement une magnifique femme, elle est aussi intelligente et a une générosité hors norme. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre et je sais à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Brooke, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, je veux que nous passions le reste de notre existence ensemble, et je veux que mes enfants soient les tiens. Je veux vivre avec toi, je veux respirer avec toi, je veux avancer avec toi, je veux tout de toi."

Brooke sentit son coeur s'emballer et sourit comme jamais. Elle se retourna vers Peyton qui lui fit un clin d'oeil puis vers Jake, son futur mari. Elle était heureuse, enfin heureuse. Elle ne pensait à personne d'autre qu'à Jake. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire son discours tandis que Jake prit tendrement sa main.


End file.
